food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sukiyaki
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Defense |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Ume Ochazuke |pairs2 = |paired1 = Udon |paired2 = |fa1 = Rum Dumpling |fa2 = Amazake |recipe = Cold Tofu |food type = Dish |birthplace = Japan |birth year = Present |cn name = 寿喜锅 |personality = Malicious |likes1 = Ume Ochazuke |likes2 = Sanma |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |height = 169cm/ 5ft.6in. (CN: 180cm) |cven = Max Reid |cvjp = Satō Gen |cvcn = Zhao Qianjing (赵乾景) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = Don't bite off more than you can chew! |bio = Frequently found wearing beautiful clothing, this young man is very kind. However, be careful of his sweet-talking mouth and flattery. He's known to be a bit of a womanizer. |food introduction = Sukiyaki is fantastic dish eaten during a cold winters night. It's warm broth base is perfect to warm up anyone's cold heart. |acquire = *Summoning *Shard Fusion *Token Shop (Random SR Shard I) |events = *Food Soul's Wish *Cherry Soiree *Grand Dress-Up |power = 1358 |atk = 21 |def = 32 |hp = 499 |crit = 337 |critdmg = 305 |atkspd = 561 |atkspdmax = |normaltitle = Don't Come Close |normal = Sukiyaki causes the vegetables in his basket to hover all around him, forming an all-enveloping shield that is able to absorb up to 30 damage for 3 seconds and restore 30 HP. |energytitle = Game Shock |energy = Sukiyaki assaults his opponents with massive amounts of vegetables and soy sauce, dealing 40% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to all enemies plus 203 extra damage. |linktitle = Super Game Shock |link = Sukiyaki assaults his opponents with massive amounts of vegetables and soy sauce, dealing 60% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage plus 221 extra damage, while also restoring 30 HP for himself. |pair = Ume Ochazuke |name = |contract = Ah, it's you who summoned me. Please give me your guidance later. |login = Where did you run off to? I've been looking for you for quite some time~ |arena = I'm sorry, now is my alone time. Can you please keep the noise down? |skill = It seems like you're having some really bad luck. |ascend = Eh? This is what you call advanced? Can we try again one more time? |fatigue = When undertaking any task, you must assess your own capabilities and act accordingly. |recovering = For this, I truly thank you. You must have gone to a lot of trouble. |attack = I will protect you, my dear Master Attendant. |ko = Sure enough, I am still too naive... |notice = The food is ready, be careful not to burn your hands when taking it. |idle1 = This time spent together with you is fascinating. |idle3 = |idle2 = Uhh... won't boiling it for too long make it a bit sickly sweet? |interaction1 = Bored? Then let me talk with you. |interaction2 = Have you ever worn a kimono? If you ever have the opportunity please try one on, I think it would really suit you. |interaction3 = It doesn't matter, say whatever you like. |pledge = You really are cute. I am very honored to be selected by you, and so I promise that you will be shackled to my side just as you desired. Just kidding~ |intimacy1 = Hey, what are you looking at? Just keep your eyes on me. |intimacy2 = I honestly don't know what to do with you. Come here.. let me wipe off that soup from the corner of your mouth. |intimacy3 = Are you really able to keep eating that? Don't you think its too sweet? |victory = |defeat = |feeding = |skin = Wintermore |skin quote = I want to see for myself the snowflakes in the winter... After all that's what she likes. What about you fox? What are you waiting for? |skin acquire = Food Soul's Wish event, Cherry Soiree event, Grand Dress-Up event. |skin 2 = Sweet Snare |skin quote 2 = Master Attendant, want a taste? It's very sweet~ Hehe... Don't worry, it's not the same as the one I gave to Sanma~ |skin acquire 2 = Beach Party event. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}